


that's what you get for waking up in vegas

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Holiday Exchange, Accidental Marriage, F/M, Friendship, Gift Fic, Humor, Las Vegas, Pre Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle Hartley gets a frantic phonecall from Lance Hunter in the middle of the night. Lance got himself in a bit of a mess and Isabelle flies to Vegas to help him fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's what you get for waking up in vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Written for Plinys for one of her many prompts. I thought she would love a funny and fun married in Vegas Fic so enjoy X3

The mission had took it’s nasty toll on Isabelle Hartley. Violent European thugs with guns ready to obliterate anything that had come in its path left her sore and absolutely exhausted. She requested a few days of recovery time to get her head on straight and hopefully be energized for whatever Fury decided to assign her next.

And it would probably be just as difficult as this god damn one.

She was hoping she would be able to spend her free time off in bed, maybe order some lovely food, watch some movies. She sometimes found having a day of being lazy after living a life where she was running around to save the world. She plopped into bed and literally crashed.

She may have gotten….one maybe two hours of sleep when the phone rang. She groaned and reached for it slowly. In a normal job she could let go and deal with it in the morning. But this was S.H.I.E.L.D. Danger constantly lurked in the shadows and it was never a dull moment. If she let the phone ring while a chaotic situation was going on outside her window she would probably be fired. She groaned and reached for it slowly pushing the button.

“This is Hartley,” She said groggily.

“Izzy,” The voice on the other line said. It sounded almost frightened.

She slowly sat up in bed. One of her endearing and flawed traits was that she cared deeply for her colleagues and those closest to her. Lance Hunter, who was her frequent colleague, was no exception. The moment she spoke she was alarmed. A thousand things could have happened. A mission could have gone South.

“Lance?” Isabelle said, “are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“I fucked up Izzy,” Lance said his breath harsh, “I fucked up so badly!”

Fucked up could mean only one of two things in S.H.I.E.L.D, either someone was badly injured on the mission or someone had died. Suddenly her heart started racing. She knew Lance was on a mission in Vegas but with another good friend of hers….Agent Bobbi Morse. She felt her sore muscles cramping and becoming tense.

“Agent Morse?” Isabelle said cautiously, “is she okay? If she is fine did anyone get hurt? How many-”

“No one died,” Lance said, “it’s worse much worse.”

“How could it be worse?” She responded.

There was a long pause. There was only sharp breathing done by Lance trying his best to calm himself down.

“ImarriedBobbi,” Lance said quickly that words sounded jumbled and muddled.

“Speak up Lance and slowl-”

“I MARRIED BOBBI!” He squealed.

Isabelle squeezed the bridge of her nose. Oh did Lance fuck up indeed and fuck up in a big way he did.

“Where are you?” She said.

“Where is the one place you bloody think people accidentally get married?” Lance said this time he heard Bobbi’s muddled voice in the background telling him to calm down.

“Alright,” Isabelle said, “stay there I’ll have Idaho fly me down there in a couple of hours.”

* * *

The ride from England to Las Vegas in a jet was long. Especially since Idaho was trying to keep a straight face. Though…..she had to admit Idaho was on point with his statement. Only Lance Hunter would somehow make a mess for himself by somehow getting piss drunk and getting married in Vegas. After a grueling couple of hours of worrying and hoping that Bobbi and Lance didn’t kill each other, they made their way to the hotel.

It was almost like they were a couple in hiding. When Isabelle and Idaho knocked on the door Lance had to make sure it wasn’t Fury before letting her in. The Windows and blinds were completely closed. Lance made sure they were away from the windows.

The two of them looked like they were in a state of panic (even Bobbi, who was often calm, shockingly though it was more subtle). Lance looked worse. He paced back and forth in the room holding on tightly to his beer.

“So explain to me what happened,” Isabelle said, “did you finish your mission and get drunk? Was it a cover?”

Idaho took a spot in the corner. He lounged on the chair with intrigued eyes ready to hear what was probably a hilarious story.

“Yes,” He said, “do tell.”

“I’ll explain,” Bobbi said folding her legs as she sat on the bed, “Lance can’t speak about it without Panicking.”

“And I have every right to panic!” Lance said taking a sip of his beer, “I am on the S.H.I.E.L.D chopping block for this.”

Bobbi raised her hand gently him to calm down. Lance opened his mouth to make a snarky comment but closed it quickly. She was always the more dominant one of the two.

“So Lance and I had a mission to retrieve a dangerous weapon before a Terrorist Group known as Ominous took it,” Bobbi began with a deep sigh, “we posed as a married couple. We thought we were fine. But someone must have drugged our drinks because we drank Champagne the next thing we knew….we woke up in bed….I was naked with a ring on my finger….though….” She paused for a moment. Her and Lance had been together in secret. Only a few close ones in their inner circle knew. “Anyway, naked, wedding ring, the bastards are gone with the object god knows where and all we have dumb pictures of Lance and I with Elvis.”

“I need to see these pictures!” Idaho said.

Isabelle turned her head glaring at him before turning to face the panicked now Mr. and Mrs. Lance Hunter. Now was not the time for jokes. Now was the time to help guide her protégée and her friend figure out how to get out of this bind. She could tell them to get an annulment right away and go to Fury with an elaborate lie….

But Director Fury was like a lie detector. He could catch bullshit quicker than a flash of lightning.

The right thing to do was…

“You have to go to Fury and tell him what happened,” Isabelle said, “and not come up with some stupid excuse. He excels at seeing right through you.”

“And get in trouble for letting Ominous get away?” Bobbi said.

Lance turned his head to his newlywed wife.

“We were drugged,” Lance said waving his free hand in the air, “I can you assure you he will let it slide. We are going to be dead for the fact we’re dating and we have Frickle Frackled far more times than I could count.” Bobbi’s face turned bright red. The room was full of grown adults but her sex life being out in the open was still embarrassing. Isabelle knew Bobbi was pretty well reserved when it came to that matter. “And according to the rules Agents are not allowed to Frickle Frackle.”’

Isabelle knew of the relationship. She didn’t judge it but she didn’t endorse it either. Lance often told her how worried he was that the relationship was going to get out and feared it would affect his success in the future. But his heart was getting in the way of his fears.

“First of all Lance use the word sex,” Bobbi said rolling her eyes, still trying to remain reserved as possible, “Second of all plenty of agents have sexual relationships. Apparently Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff fuck like rabbits and you know the story of Melinda May and Phil Coulson being caught in a compromising position in a S.H.I.E.L.D SUV.”

“She’s right,” Isabelle said. Being close with Agent May who worked administration and having the security clearance she knew a lot about these “incidents”. “there is consideration of changing the rules because of the alarming number of S.H.I.E.L.D agents being caught with one another so you may just get a smack on the wrist. However if you do lie to Director Fury you will get in trouble. It’s better if you fess up and have help fixing the situation then to lie and lose your jobs. Then you can think about how you are going to deal with the marriage.”

Bobbi looked down and her feet for a moment. She contemplated the situation before she lifted her head back up at Lance.

“She’s right we have to tell him Lance,” She said.

Lance sighed deeply. He took a long sip of his beer and said:

“Fine, let’s throw ourselves to the wolves.”

* * *

Isabelle waited patiently against the large statue of an Eagle at the Triskelion. Arms folded, her foot tapping on the ground. People came and people left. Finally she spotted Lance and Bobbi at the top of the stairs. They looked at each other for a moment before stealing a quick kiss. Soon both went their separate ways. Bobbi went to the right, Lance to made his way towards Isabelle.

“So how did it go?” She said raising an eyebrow.

“We were screamed at,” Lance said putting his hands in his pockets, “scolded but we still have our jobs. Director Fury said the two of us can finish out the mission. Once that is done….we are on suspension for 3 months for lying about our status and fucking on the job.”

Isabelle smiled gently.

“Well that’s not so bad,” She said, “So what are you going to do about the marriage?”

“Bobbi and I thought about it on the way here,” Lance responded, “and we decided to give this marriage thing the old College try….after all we’ve been together for six months we love each other so it could work.”

“And you are allowed that?” Isabelle asked.

“We have to sign a few forms agreeing that we won’t have or do anything unprofessional on the job so yes,” Lance answered. “As long as we are not making out in the rec room we’re good.” They both shared a nice laugh. When it died down he looked up at her, “Hey Izzy…thanks for your help…I think Bobbi and I would have ripped each other apart looking for an answer.”

Isabelle patted him on the shoulder.

“Hey you are like family,” She said, “I am always going to take care of you and save your ass when you need help. With that said….good luck on your marriage.”

“Oh I am going to need it,” Lance said, “after all….marriage is going to be a challenge worth concurring.”


End file.
